Catnip Kidnapper
by XxloveMeexX
Summary: Yaya Yuiki wakes up in front of a school that she thinks she recognizes, her friends find her and get her to the hospital, where she finds out she has amnesia! Its up to her to find out what happened.


**Cesily: Third fanfic!!! Me and my friend Jade wrote this together, 50% of the credit for this story goes to her! **

**Yaya: YAY!!!**

**Cesily: Mhm! So this story is sadly not about Amuto, but it is about Yaya which is new for me, but so far it's pretty good, we think. So _please_ give this a chance!**

**Yaya: YEAH! CESILY DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!**

**Cesily: ENJoY!!!!  
**

* * *

1; Waking up

As I woke up from being on the ground I noticed I was in front of a school. It looked really familiar as if I'd been there for before but I couldn't remember ever being near the front doors, slowly it dawned on me that I couldn't even remember my name.

It was a quiet night, with the streetlights shining above. I could hear crickets chirping and the roar of cars as they drove by. As I was looking blankly at the school I heard a car pull over, and the door opened. I heard the name 'Yaya' be called and saw someone running towards me.

It was as if I knew her from somewhere, but couldn't place a name on her. She ran to me and sat beside me, her arms wrapping around me and squeezing, the sweet smell of vanilla on her was soothing. I looked over at her blankly, she had long gold locks that trailed down her back, and her honey color eyes stared at me with a shocking passion. She wasn't much taller than me, maybe just by a few inches. But the thing that stunned me most was that she looked like she cared.

She started with a high voice that reminded me of bells, she was asking me where I had been. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't remember anything since when I woke up in this very spot not minutes ago. I heard her call out for someone, using the name 'Kuika'. I zoned out and suddenly all I could feel was the pain in the side of my head. I raised my hand to my head without meaning to, I immediately pulled it away when I felt a sharp pain. I looked at the hand that had touched my head and I instantly looked down at the place my head had been laying. Both were covered in blood.

The girl saw me looking at my hand and pulled me towards her, "We need to get you to a hospital." She whispered, and then called 'Kuika' again. A boy came running from the same car, he instantaneously noticed the blood on my hand and swept down to pick me up. You could tell he was strong because he carried me to the car with ease, the girl at his elbow the whole time, whispering words that I couldn't make out into my ear. It was comforting all the same.

In the car I was placed in the back seat and the two climbed in the front. The both seemed so happy yet scared at the same time, as if they were glad to see me but afraid that something bad might happen to me if they didn't get me to the hospital soon. I wanted to reassure them, but I couldn't find the words to.

I began to become really dizzy and I watched helplessly as the world went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw the girl talking to someone on the phone, "We found her, we found Yaya!" I vaguely realized that I must be Yaya. Where had I been? As the question puzzled I noticed an older lady running into the room towards me.

She ran up to hug me, tears running down her face, "I love you so much, we almost thought you were really gone." Her tears hit my cheek and melted with my confused, pained ones, "My poor Yaya. Your safe now." She ran her hand through my hair and pressed it to my forehead like a mother. Was this lady my mother? "Close your eyes and rest your head, tomorrow you'll be back home." Soberly, I did as I was told, no point in arguing when I had no energy to talk. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up again it was dark and I could see the outline of the lady sleeping in a chair. I sat up in the hospital bed and stared around the room.

"Yaya!" A voice shouted, I glanced around but couldn't see anything, "Down here, Yaya!" I glanced down and saw a small figure dancing in my lap. "I'm so glad that you've woken up! We were gone so long! It's good everyone remembers us!"

"W-who are you?" I stammered, leaning back into the pillows as if I could actually get away from this curious creature.

She was small, a binky in her mouth, and small pigtails tucked beneath her laced hat that had small ear like things on the top. "I'm Pepe! Your Guardian Character! I never thought I would have to tell you _that_ more than once!"

"Guardian Character?" I questioned.

"It's the 'you, the way you want to be'." The Character said.

"Huh?"

"A few years ago, when your little brother, Tsubasa, was born you wished that you could be the youngest again. I was born out of that wish to help you become what you wanted to be."

I stared at her, and just nodded. "Does she know?" I asked, nodding towards the lady who acted like my mom.

"No, the adults can't see us unless they have an egg to, which is very rare." Pepe said, waving her hands in the air wildly. "In fact kids can't even see us unless they have an egg or a chara!"

"Chara?"

"Short for 'Character'." She told me.

"Can you tell me why I don't remember anything any more?" I asked.

"Nope! I wasn't there, no one knows Yaya! No one but you _would_ know, but you have something like 'amnesia'." Pepe jumped up to my shoulder and settled in. "Now we should go to sleep! That way we'll be _full_ of energy tomorrow! You need to be yourself again!" I murmured my agreement and settled back into the soft pillows. I felt my eyes flutter shut and a world of darkness surrounded me.

* * *

**Cesily: It's not very long, but its pretty descriptive. **

**Yaya: DESCRIPTIVE IS GOOD!!!!**

**Cesily: Yup, so R&R and tell us what you think!**

**Yaya: YEAH R&R PLEASE!!**

**Cesily: Thanx :D**

**Yaya: YEAH, THANKS!!!!**


End file.
